Cherry Blossoms turns black
by candybluesful
Summary: So everything's good, the couples are now madly in love with eachother. But was it a little too early? To be all happy and games about their new-found relationship? The girls identity are being threatened and are on the verge of being expelled. The guys are trying they're best to cooperate, but boys will be boys, they just mess things up. Sequel to Cherry Blossoms
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** As I was rereading some of my old work; I realized two things. One, was that my grammar was horrible ;_; I think I was high on drugs or something, I mean, the grammar was one thing, but as well with my spelling? ( I will edit it! When I'm not lazy xD) Two, was that I simply just love "Cherry Blossoms" so much that I decided to do a part two. I know, You prob hate me since I've been gone for awhile.. but don't worry, I'm here for good!

**Please read! **For all those who are new, I highly suggest you read "Cherry Blossoms" Before you go on ahead to read this.

**Summary:** So everything`s good, the girls are in sky high and the boys got the girls they've been dreaming of. But was it a little too early? To be all happy and games about their new-found relationship? The girls identity are being threatened and on the verge of being expelled. The guys are trying they're best to cooperate, but boys will be boys, they just mess things up. Sequel to Cherry Blossoms.

**Pairings:** Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, & Naruto and Hinata.

**Rating: **K+

* * *

Cherry Blossoms Turns Black

Chapter One

"Good morning girls!" Ino burst into the kitchen with a bright smile, the white uniform danced around her legs.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Hurry up and get your ass to the table! It's the first day of school since the our departure from the hospital."

"It's the second semester! Luckily it was during the exam break!" She paused, "Don't tell me you're not happy at all, that we finally got ourselves a boyfriend?" She sat down with a puff as Tenten placed a plate full of food down, "I mean, to be honest, I thought we're all gonna die single."

I smiled, the girls are all still chirpy and full of energy. I comb my long pink lock of hair through my fingers, "Lets get ready Hinata, looks like pig is gonna take awhile with her food." Hinata nodded as she follow close behind.

Ino threw her fork across the room, trying to hit me. I dodge it with ease and laughed, "Years too early Ino, years too early.."

...

Yes, my heart feels a lot more lighter, I really don't know when it happened. Maybe it started after I watched Sasuke panting hard with sweat dripping on his face through the door. Or was it when Sasuke punched the man who was trying to cut me? There was a lot of situations that made me fall in love with him all over again, but the one situation that made me breathe just a little bit lighter; was my confession in the hospital. Took a lot of guts considering what had happened to me. I was pretty shocked that I didn't die from a heart attack.

I woke up from my daydream when I heard a voice. "Sakura? Can you help me with my tie?" I looked up to see Hinata struggling with herself in front of the mirror. I made a smile as I stride over and plant myself near her face. Hinata has became a little more mature in the past few days, her talking as became more "humane". Was it when Naruto accidentally tripped and landed nearly two inches from her face? Which caused a new couple to sprout? Surely Hinata is trying her best to be Naruto's girlfriend.

"There we go."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you Sakura-chan."

We were interrupted when Tenten's screams were heard from the bottom of the stairs, "Let's go! We're gonna be late!"

We laughed lightly, Tenten hadn't changed a bit. Sure, having a boyfriend will make you think she'll act a little more feminine. Nope. Not at all, it appears that Neji likes the scary and hard to control type of girls. I don't know what goes through his mind but I think he likes a challenge.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out, only to meet with a familiar scene. Four boys leaning causally against a limousine as they talked amongst themselves. I stood speechless, "What are you guys doing here?"

The guys looked up and smiled as they walked towards us, Sasuke quickly wrapped his hands around my waist. His forehead touching mine. My face quickly turns hot as I tried to look away. He lean towards my ear, "I'm here to pick up my amazingly beautiful girlfriend and send her off to school; like what a good boyfriend should do." I bit my lip, can he get any hotter? He lead me inside, I couldn't stop but stare at our linked hands.

Inside, I could see Ino and Shikamaru, who were sitting in front of me, arguing. At first I was scared that it was serious and the break up would be just around the corner. I inwardly smiled when I noticed that Ino's ears were bright red, not to mention that they're holding hands the whole time.

I zoned them out as I turned to look outside, we're nearing our destination. The limousine stopped right in front of our school, as I was about to get out, I quickly kissed his cheeks, "Bye Sasuke-kun, talk to you later!"

My friends who were waiting for me to get out, were snickering, they witnessed everything. I could see their faces already. As we were walking towards the gate, Ino nudge me, "Well aren't we a little feisty in the morning?"

Tenten did a little wave, "Control your hormones girl."

I blushed as I tried to grab Tenten, but she quickly ran away with Ino laughing loudly. I sighed inwardly, "Can they be anymore embarrassing?" I hissed. Hinata who was beside me the whole time giggled slightly.

We continue to walk down the hall to our first class until Hinata grab the sleeve of my shirt, I looked over, "What's wrong Hinata?"

She was back in her stuttering, I knew something was up. I turn around to look at her properly, "Is something going on?" I rose my eyebrow with fear.

"P-P-People..."

I couldn't make out what she was trying to say, "Hinata.. I need you to go slower."

She put her hand near her mouth, indicating that she wants to tell me privately. I followed suit as I put my ear near her face, "P-People are staring at u-us..."

I was put in a situation where I cannot believe her, I stood up straight and looked around. Hinata was right, first ranks, second ranks. Even the third ranks are staring at us. Due to the rule where they have to treat us with respect, they prohibited to talk out loud, but I can hear them loud and clear.

"Is it them?"

"No way... It's hard to believe it."

"Could they really be...?"

I was really confused, nothing could pop in my mind. Just what did Hinata and I do wrong?

"Their figures really looks familiar now."

My heart stopped, I completely forgotten about my second identity. I had no time to think about it, everything was a mess. Goose bumps were showing up now. Shivers ran down my spine as I swallowed to hear what I dreaded to hear.

"Are they really the Cherry Blossoms?"

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I'm not really updating as much as I wanted to, looks like my workplace gave me double the hours since it's summer and all. I can't really argue since I'm getting braces and I need some sort of income to pay for the expenses. That is until I quit my job, then I'm done for. Anyways! I hope you guys will enjoy this second chapter! (Ps. I will be doing the "Special thanks too..." For anybody who gives me a review, I've done it in "Cherry Blossoms" So I might as well continue it,)

**Special Thanks To: **iluvninja, Tosha232, Aimii0, Miss Neko Hime, XPopStar (Guest), koNeko (Guest)

**Summary:** So everything`s good, the girls are in sky high and the boys got the girls they've been dreaming of. But was it a little too early? To be all happy and games about their new-found relationship? The girls identity are being threatened and are on the verge of being expelled. The guys are trying they're best to cooperate, but boys will be boys, they just mess things up. Sequel to Cherry Blossoms.

**Pairings:** Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, & Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

Cherry Blossoms Turns Black

Chapter Two

My hands were sweaty as I try to compose myself. I lower my head towards the floor, trying to covert my shock. The only thing running through my mind was _"How? What could I have done to possibly given out the clues?" _

"What are you girls just standing here for?" It was Ino's voice. The question hung darkly in the stiff air.

She walked towards Hinata and I with strong and taunting clicks of her heels, when she reached to my side, she crosses her arm across her chest, "Don't tell me you lower ranks forgot the school rule? No Staring unless you're permitted to." She raises her eyebrow, "Now hurry with your classes, the bell is going to ring." Her cool and confident voice brought the school to her knees.

The girls who were surrounding us, panic as they quickly bow down and dispersed into their classrooms. Ino turned to me, the touch of her hot breath near my neck with a low and deadly tone woke me up, "I know what you're thinking but could you please pick up your act? We're in school, there's no time for us to simply agree that we're the Cherry Blossoms. Once school ends we'll find out a solution. Okay?" She grab my hand, leading me to what seems like where our lockers are, "Hurry, Tenten is waiting for us."

I inhale as I straighten my back, looking forward as I tighten my grip, "Thanks."

She rolls her eyes and smirk, "I think I should do this more often, I like it. Makes me feel superior." She said, which cause me to hold back my laughter, "Pig, I don't think you need to, you're already doing it since you were born."

"Forehead, we've been given a white uniform! We should use it to our fullest!" Her sentence made the three of us laugh lightly.

I was about to say something about Ino being a total brat till I was interrupted by my inner, '**Goodness**_** sakes girl, and to think that you had matured.'**_

_'Zip it, where were you when I needed you?' _I shot back as I inwardly roll my eyes also ignoring the glances of other students through the halls.

_**'Who says I'll be there for you? Anyways how'd you think the whole school population know of our identity?'**_

My heart sunk a bit, _'I don't know.. But I'm sure we can fix this little mistake.'_

**_'I wouldn't call this situation something little, if the whole school population knows of this little 'rumor' you're not gonna be let out this easily. They're gonna squeeze every ounce of determination you have.'_**

I pushed away my thoughts when I saw Tenten with an irritated look. She was leaning against her locker with her book wrapped in her hands, "You girls okay?"

Hinata nodded, "We're all fine but with this going on, our last semester of school won't be pretty."

"Changing the minds of the whole schools judgement against us will be intolerable." Ino sighed as she rub the bridge of her nose with her head held high, "I can see it already."

Tenten grab her books out her locker, "Three minutes till the final bell for the first class, you girls ready? I don't think I need to tell you guys what to do right?"

We all smiled, "In no circumstances or in any form of excuse shall not be forgiven if our identity was given away." We chanted together, quietly.

I grimace at our backbone, our determination was stronger than before.

* * *

So I'd lied.

I know I said that I going pretend everything is was fine and act as if everyday was nothing out of the ordinary, but this ain't helping at all. My classmate were clearly stealing glances at me, sending notes to one another scribbling down more nonsense (Which could be true). It's quite obvious that they are talking about us four with our relationship of the famous band. I'm pretty sure that the other three notices it as well. I shook my head as I tried to copy the notes down, praying that the first class will already end.

The second class didn't end well either cause some second rank chick was playing a Cherry Blossom song. She puts it on full blast with her friends surrounding her, making it obvious to see if we had any reaction to it. Even the teacher was curious since he allowed the girl to play the music till the end. Thankfully, I was prepared, given the time to think the possibilities during the first class.

Instead I looked out of the window, staring at the field which was next door. The boys were out and were playing a small game of soccer. I search for a certain black hair boy as I scan the field. I inwardly smile as I spotted him, he was on the bench talking on the phone. I rose my eyebrow with worry, _'Who could it be?' _Sasuke looks like as if he's in a heated argument.

"Sakura Haruno!"

I whip my head towards the front to meet the teacher staring at me, "Please pay attention." I nodded as I quickly copy the notes down from Ino who was sitting beside me, I push back the image of Sasuke irritated face while on the phone to the back of my mind.

It wasn't till after lunch as we were getting to our third class. A special announcement, something I had dreaded the most. We stopped all of our activities (AN advantage of being a QUEEN), as Temari's voice was heard throughout the whole school, "Sakura Haruno, Hinata Haruno, Tenten and Ino Yamanaka, please come to my office." My mouth immediately went dry, the worse has yet to come.

I raised my head as the four of us slowly walks towards the office, students immediately made a path for us to cross as they stare at us. I quietly took a deep breath as I took the quiet courage's the three behind me are sending off. When we reached the big door I rose my hand and knock on the door three times.

"Come in." The voice behind the wall was not loud, yet not too quiet which made me swallow down something stuck in my throat.

I reached for the handle and walk in, we all bow down, "Pardon the intrusion, what's the matter?" I forced my voice to sound as composed as possible, she was facing the window as she stares at the boys field.

"What's the matter?" She repeated, giving a low chuckle after, "I would like to ask you girls the same thing." She turns around with cold eyes, "I'll just go straight to the point, now that you girls are practically on the same ranking as I am. I don't like when people hide things from me."

I put on a smile, "I have nothing to hide, after all I'm wearing this white uniform all thanks to you." My hand was place over my heart. For goodness sakes, I think I gotten better at lying.

Temari arch her eyebrow and then my eyes widen when she puts on an evil smile, "Hinata."

"Y-y-yes!?" Her voice full of surprisement. I could feel Ino and Tenten sucking in a deep breath as Hinata began to tremble.

I clenched my hand, forming a fist as I resisted to bit my lip, Termari played dirty.

I watch as Temari put on the face of a victor, "I like to ask a couple of questions... **Alone.**"


End file.
